howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Timberjack
|Trainable = Yes |Size Photo = Timberjack Size.png |Attack2 = 10 (DP) |Speed2 = 12 (DP) |Armor2 = 8 (DP) |Firepower = 10 (DP) |Shot Limit2 = 8 (DP) |Venom2 = 0 (DP) |Jaw Strength2 = 3 (DP) |Stealth = 13 (DP) |Known Dragons = |Subspecies = |Hybrids = Ghastly Zapplejack |Gallery = |Source = Franchise}} The Timberjack is a large Sharp Class dragon that was first mentioned in How to Train Your Dragon and first appeared in Book of Dragons. Official Description Physical Apearance Egg Timberjack eggs look like they have been formed with layers of leaf-like shell from the base that are folded up to the tip. Its shell is segmented vertically and the tip is pointed. As it has a wider base, it resembles a pear or rosebud in terms of its shape. Hatchling to Adult A Timberjack possesses a long serpentine-like body, with several short spines along its back ending in an ordinary pointed tail. Their wingspan is huge, and each wing has two hooks which are located in the middle of each wing on opposite ends pointing in opposite directions, which are used by the dragons as weapons and more accurate slicing and as legs, since they obviously lack any. Timberjacks have long necks, a stout head, two horns and several tendrils coming out of their chins, similar to Raincutters and Monstrous Nightmares. Its overall body shape strongly resembles a "legless" Typhoomerang. Titan Wing Titan Wing Timberjacks have a slender neck and longer horns that curve upwards. These Timberjacks have turned from brown to green in color. Their wings are broader and have green zigzag patterns on it and even darker spots between the patterns. There are bumpy, curved outlines on where the wings connect to its body. Abilities Oil-based Fire The Timberjack spits a fire similar to the Monstrous Nightmare's, although it is slightly more sticky and globulous, and significantly hotter. It resembles burning embers and creates beautiful glowing sparks. The Timberjack will occasionally secrete a few drops of its oil-based fire to burn the kindling wood it has chopped and collected. It can, then, fold its wings around the fire like a tent to warm itself, just as it's seen on the ''Book of Dragons short. Like most dragons, Timberjacks can breathe fireball versions of their fire type, as shown in School of Dragons. Fire Nova Attack According to Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Timberjack is capable of unleashing an extremely powerful Fire Nova attack, which appears to be a more powerful supercharged version of its fire breath, capable of striking multiple targets at once, causing devastating damage. Strength and Combat The Timberjack appears to be relatively strong, capable of effortlessly slicing tree after tree, showing no sign of strain or fatigue. Timberjacks battle utilizing their enormous wings as both their weapons and shields, utilizing their massive razor-sharp wings to plow through trees and masts, causing them to fall on opponents. They also use their wings to create large gusts of wind and to protect themselves from harm, as the tough scales of their wings are capable of sustaining immense damage, from both humans and dragons alike. Timberjacks also use their wing claws to slice through almost anything and have an oil-based fire breath which they can fire in streams or fireballs. They can also unleash a powerful Fire Nova attack, although they need to charge their fire first in order to use it for this ability. Speed and Agility Timberjacks are shown to have great speed and agility, in both land and air, and possess excellent maneuverability, mostly due to their large wings. Stamina and Endurance Timberjacks are shown to have quite the stamina, flying and gliding overseas and oceans, showing no sign of fatigue. They can also endure almost anything, capable of handling extreme punishment by using their powerful wings as shields. Razor-sharp Wings The Timberjack's broad, razor-sharp wings can cut through a forest of trees. Physically, their main weaponry is their wings that can slice through a forest of trees. It can be used for offensive or defensive goals. According to Dragons: Rise of Berk, the Timberjack's wings are not only great at slicing trees, but they are also tough and have the ability to absorb a great deal of punishment. The fact that they have strong wings was later reinforced in School of Dragons as it has the 'tough' factor. Sharp Wing Claws Timberjacks have two hook-like claws on each wing, utilizing them as limbs in order to walk, and as more delicate and specific cutting instruments, capable of slicing almost everything. Tent-making Timberjacks can also utilize their wings and fold them around themselves to form makeshift tents, utilizing them for both protection from external elements and warmth, often collecting wood and timber and setting it ablaze before forming a tent, so as to keep warm during nighttime and the cold winter of Berk. They form tents when resting and sleeping, especially during nighttime, but also fold around their weary riders, protecting them. Sap Retention Some Timberjack individuals, such as Seedling Saplinger, are able to retain tree sap in their wings from the trees that they cut through. It is unclear what benefit this gives to the Timberjack, but it does lead to the wings needing to be scrubbed down from time to time. Weaknesses Due to the lack of legs, Timberjacks are extremely vulnerable on the ground, as they can't run away. If their wings are injured or they can't take off the ground, Timberjacks are almost immobile and represent an easy target for hunters or predators. Behavior and Personality Timberjacks are sensitive creatures and prefer peace and solitude in their forest homes. They do not take to being disturbed and will respond violently. If attacked, offended, or betrayed, they will start flailing their massive wings, which are as sharp as guillotines. Timberjacks seem to enjoy slicing objects, especially trees and wooden structures, utilizing their massive sharp wings to level forests and slice trees and buildings, often collecting what remains for kindle wood or for construction material for their nests. While resting, sleeping, or even cold, Timberjacks will fold their wings up like a giant tent and burn collected timber and put it inside their tent like shape and use a small breath of their oily flames to warm themselves up. They also make nests out of the wood and logs and prepare it in a similar fashion. These dragons are described skittish and unpredictable, but also protective. They are said to provide shelter to Vikings and smaller dragons in need with their wings. Timberjacks are also sharp and vain by nature, typical of their Dragon Class. Timberjacks appear to migrate from island to island in groups of five or more individuals, following a leader to their destination, much like most migratory birds do. Training A Timberjack's long wings make it impossible for the dragon to scratch its back. However, it has been discovered that if humans scratch any hard-to-reach places for it, the Timberjack will be willing to form a bond with them. According to Dragons: Titan Uprising, some groups of Timberjacks are Nervous even when raised in captivity and ideally are best trained closer to their native habitats. Comparative Statistics Appearances ''How to Train Your Dragon The Timberjack's only appearance in the film is in the Dragon Manual when Hiccup is attempting to research information on the Night Fury. Like most dragons in the Dragon Manual, the Timberjack is considered "extremely dangerous" and should be "killed on sight". Book of Dragons It is described in the manual as being one of the dragons in the Sharp Class, which are marked by vanity and a sharp weapon (in this case, the Timberjack's wings). This dragon attacks from out of the sky with its razor-sharp wings. It can slice through a forest of trees like a giant guillotine. It also has the ability to shoot hot, explosive embers. The Timberjack possesses no arms or legs, only its wings and long tail; but has been seen to stand up on its tail like a snake. Unfortunately, its long wings make it impossible for the dragon to scratch its back. However, it has been discovered that if one scratches any hard-to-reach places for it, the Timberjack will be your friend forever. Dragons: Race to the Edge Season 1 In "Total Nightmare", the Timberjack is mentioned by Hiccup as one of the dragons that Snotlout could ride after Hookfang "runs away" to be with Girl Hookfang. How to Train Your Dragon 2 At least five Timberjacks were seen flying with Hiccup and Toothless, with Soaring Sidekick being the possible name of their leader. Later, Hiccup speculated that they might find a few Timberjacks on 'Itchy Armpit'. How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Many wild Timberjacks were among the myriad of dragons in the Hidden World who bowed down in front of Toothless and the Unnamed Light Fury, showing respect for their Alpha. Comics The Ice Castle A Timberjack captured by Arngrim Dammen is briefly seen at his dragon auction, escaping from captivity and terrorising its captors. The Stowaway When Hroar goes to Dragon Island in order to enrage many dragons and lead them to Berk, he does so with several Timberjacks. However, after he is thrown off his saddle, the Timberjacks and all the other dragons return to their island. The Legend of Ragnarok A Timberjack is briefly seen fleeing away scared from the Purple Death's sea-quakes. Games Dragons: Rise of Berk The Timberjack and its titan form is available in this game. In addition, Stokehead, Axewing, Stoneslice, Lonewood, and Soaring Sidekick are available in the game too. School of Dragons The Timberjack is also available in ''School of Dragons. An individual, dubbed 'Taxi', helps players get around in the game. ''Dragons: Titan Uprising Several Timberjack individuals, like the Lithe Loggerjammer, Driftcleaver, Tricky Timberjacks, Wetland Timberjacks, and Axewing the Second, and hybrids such as the Ghastly Zapplejack, appear in this game. Trivia * The official measurements given by DreamWorks Animation do not appear to be realistic when considering the relative sizes the viewer sees within the Franchise. Based on the Model Sheet for the Timberjack along side other known dragons in the series such as the Monstrous Nightmare and Hideous Zippleback, this dragon should be about 150 feet (45 meters) long and have a wingspan of more than 270 feet (82.3 meters). *It can be observed throughout the franchise that Timberjacks have the largest wingspans of all dragons that are not Titan Wings or Alphas. *The Timberjack contributed in the making and design of the Typhoomerang, as both species greatly resemble each other. *The Timberjack's name is a portmanteau of the words "timber" and "lumberjack". *The Timberjack seems to have a stringy "beard" under its snout. Since the traditional lumberjack tends to have a beard, this makes the Timberjack even more similar to a lumberjack. *Even though Timberjacks are shown to be able to walk in video games, Art Brown and Douglas Sloan revealed that walking is the Timberjack's weakness. This means they must spend most of their time in the air, and bringing a Timberjack close to the ground is an easy way to take one down. *A "sneak peek" of the Timberjack is included in the [[Dragons: Riders of Berk Part 2 DVD|''Dragons: Riders of Berk Part 2 DVD]], though it was never expanded upon later. *In School of Dragons, Tuffnut mentions that he and Ruffnut "have high wind warnings from the Timberjacks". This may suggest that Timberjacks are able to predict the weather, or at least the wind currents, their intensity, and direction. References Site Navigation Category:Sharp Class Category:Movie Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Dragon Species Category:Large Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Dragon Species Category:How to Train Your Dragon 2 Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Category:Strong Dragons Category:Fast Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular Category:How to Train Your Dragon Live Spectacular Dragons Category:How to Train Your Dragon (film) Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Category:How to Train Your Dragon: The Hidden World Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Titan Uprising Dragon Species Category:Dragons: Race to the Edge Dragon Species